Experience Points (3.0)
Experience Points are earned while playing the game. Players receive experience points based on their actions during the single player campaign and also during multiplayer sessions. The feature has been available since the game's first public demo and official release of the first episode in December 2007, but back then it had little purpose beyond bragging rights. With the release of the second episode, experience points were further expanded upon when a variety of rewards were added to the game, thus giving players the incentive to grind for points to unlock desirable rewards. During November 2015, the release of 2.7 saw an overhaul to experience points and their reward values. They were finally given a purpose in Amethyst Mountain in order to unlock dispersal wolf encounters in place of the old system's requirement of visiting the three wolf territories and encountering one wolf within each. The rewards available in Slough Creek had their unlock milestones adjusted. Current experience points can be viewed at any time by pressing the ESC key and viewing the pack stats interface. Gaining Experience Experience accumulates as the game is played and certain tasks are completed. *Hunting and successfully taking down prey. *Encountering and surviving or dominating stranger wolves. *Killing predators. *Chasing off bears and cougars. *Interacting with, feeding, training and defending puppies. *Marking and defending territory. Hunting Yields from hunting prey and fending off predators. Predators Prey Juveniles Pack Activities Losing Experience Rewards With the corresponding amount of experience, the following is a list of possible rewards players can expect to unlock on meeting each requirement. Amethyst Mountain The following unlocks are available during the first episode. *'750 points' - unlocks dispersal wolves.There is a 50% chance of encountering a potential mate when visiting stranger wolf zones. Tower Fall The following unlocks are available during the third episode. *'??? points' - unlocks for this upcoming episode are currently unknown. Slough Creek The following unlocks are available during the second episode. *'2,000 points' - unlocks the ability to name pups. *'7,500 points' - unlocks the East Creek den site. *'15,000 points' - unlocks one pure white puppy. (Replaces fourth-born.) Lost River The following unlocks are available in the optional map. *'750 points' - unlocks dispersal wolves. Trivia *Achievements do not award experience points. *Rewards adjusted in Slough Creek include pup naming (increased from 1,500 points), the East Creek den option (decreased from 25,000 points) and the guaranteed white puppy (decreased from 50,000 points).Differences can be found in the 2.5 FAQ entry wolfquest.org • What are experience points and what do they do? and compared with the newer entries in their respective WolfQuest FAQ subforums. *It is unknown if "pee prowess" effects exist in 2.7 and newer. This is believed to have been . *Note that the mate in Lost River is simply an exploration partner. It is not possible to migrate to Slough Creek from Lost River as the new map is a fictional location based outside of Yellowstone. The distance between the two locations is never specified. **In truth, this was done so as not to skip/bypass the Amethyst Mountain level. WolfQuest's main campaign is set in Yellowstone National Park. Lost River is a fictitious location set outside of the park's boundaries. ***Wolves outside of the park's protection are not monitored or studied by wolf researchers. Further proof of this reflected in-game become more apparent when playing with a radio collared wolf in Lost River. No planes will ever spawn while playing here. References *wolfquest.org • What are experience points and ranks? What do they do? removed Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Tower Fall Category:Lost River Category:Game mechanics Category:Features Category:3.0 Category:3.1